A Kingdom's Return
by Amoss92
Summary: Sora has somehow started an adventure in a world unknown to his kind: The world of Pokemon. While meeting dozens of characters, some more likable than others, he strives to obtain the title of Pokemon master alongside his friends.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchis, nor the Kingdom Hearts Franchise, as it is Square-Enix, and Disney, I guess. This is purely fan made.

The boat's alarm blared, signaling it's departure in the following minutes. Seltraeh was it's destination, and that particular boat was the second to go to the islands. Sea was the only way to get there and, apparently, many were eager to start their journey there. It wasn't easy getting a ticket for the first boats, you had to be crafty at times.

On the boat, one young boy stood amongst others, Totodile on his head. With is neck and brown hair hidden by the pokemon, he stood on the side of the ride, looking into the horizon, admiring the beauty of the magnificent world he lived in. Goldeens and Seakings popping out of the water, leaving a trail of sparkling liquids behind them, and wingulls flying above the boat, screaming their name.

"You ready for this, Totodile?" Asked the trainer to his only pokemon. The ecstatic pokemon responded by shouting out it's name with a tone of excitement and, as it did so, their destinations could be seen from afar, Seltraeh Islands. From there, it took little time for the boat to arrive to the docks. There were no other boats; they were second to arrive. They had crossed paths with the first ones earlier.

As the crew prepared the crossing bridge, Sora readied his stuff and put his totodile back into his pokeball. While doing so, a boy, carrying an over excited mankey on his back, passed by, winking at the totodile wielder. However, although clearly seeing it, Sora didn't let it break his concentration. He was determined on starting well and would do so.

The captain gave the signal, passengers could get off. The several dozen, ranging from age thirteen to around fifty, rushed off, leaving Sora to be the last to get off. As he did, he saw everyone gathered up in a circle, all around a couple of people. Sora pushed his way through, not going without receiving insults, to find four black-robed men. One, bearing pink, long hair, was chatting with the new trainers, while the one with long blond hair was conversing with the third one, who's right eye was hidden.

Then, as all had rounded up, the last one took his hood off his head, staring into the crowd. From the look in his eyes, you could tell he was not one to kid around. When he screamed 'Quiet Please!', no more sound could be heard. All had muted.

"Welcome to Seltraeh islands! I, Xemnas, would like to be the first to tell you good luck on your journey. It won't be an easy one, whether you choose the path of a coordinator or of a gym challenger." He tonelessly said.

"Before I continue speaking, I'd like to present to you three of the people you might have to face. First of all, this young man" He said, directing people's attention to the joyful one. "Is Marluxia, one of the eight gym leaders."

"As for these two, Vexen and Zexion. Two others of the eight. Now, On to serious business. You all have nine months to collect all eight badges and head to the championship league even starts. If you miss it, however, you will have to wait until the next championship league. In the league you'll face the top trainers of the islands. The first gym is Rock one, situated not too far from here. I advise you start as soon as possible." He followed, turning his back to everyone and starting to walk on the empty dirt path.

"Everyone who doesn't have a pokemon yet, please follow us." Vexen then said as the three others followed in the footsteps of the apparent leader.

Sora, already having his partner, started walking the other way, towards the nearest town. However, as he was about to enter the second path, someone's hand landed on his left shoulder.

"So, you got your pokemon?" The person behind him said. Sora, calmly, took a pokeball from his belt and lifted it up.

"I should have known you'd come to Sletraeh too. You're always following me." Then said the boy with the spiked head. "So, you want a challenge?" He followed.

"You know it."

"Well then, no need to keep you waiting."


End file.
